


Dipping Toes

by Hester (hester4418)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, F/M, Friendship, Rain, Romance, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: For some reason I wanted to write a story with lots of rain, so Janeway and Chakotay ended up taking a stroll on a very wet alien planet. ;-) Written for VAMB's Secret Summer Exchange 2016.





	Dipping Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elem (elem44)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: _Star Trek: Voyager_ and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written for Elem for VAMB's Secret Summer Exchange 2016. Her request was for anything J/C, preferably with a happy ending. I tried for a bit of adventure...
> 
> Buckets of thanks go to Eydie Munroe again for her untiring proofreading services! :-D

They had named the planet 'Torrent', since it hadn't stopped raining for even a minute during the five days _Voyager_ had been parked on its surface.

Sheets of rain kept dousing the ship day and night, running off the hull in cascades and splattering to the already-soaked ground. Neelix had joked that _Voyager_ had never been this clean − an ironic thought considering why they were here.

Kathryn Janeway sat sideways on the couch in her ready room, a cup of coffee cradled between her palms, and stared out at the wet landscape. The planet was mostly barren, a medium-sized ball of naked rock that jutted out in rows upon rows of mountainous ranges, separated by deep valleys that had been cut by the ubiquitous water. _Voyager_ was parked on a high plateau, and from her vantage point Kathryn had a spectacular view down one of the valleys with its steep flanks and network of tributaries to the roaring stream flowing away to a distant ocean. But where there would have been lush green fields and clumps of trees on other worlds, here there were only striations of different rock strata, creating a vista painted solely in browns and grays.

The door chimed, and Kathryn turned to look without moving from her position. "Come in."

Chakotay stuck his head around the doorframe. "Are you busy?"

She waved him inside. "Not particularly. Come and help me contemplate the beauty of a torrential rainfall."

He laughed and settled beside her on the couch, grabbing a spare cup from the tray on the table and filling it from the ever-present coffee pot. Then he turned his body so that he could follow her line of sight. "The view's getting a bit dull, don't you think? And last night I couldn't sleep because the rain kept pounding against my windows."

"Dull? On the contrary." At his look of surprise, she elaborated. "When was the last time you sat down and watched a rainstorm?"

After a moment of thinking, Chakotay shrugged. "I didn't take notes."

"We see ion clouds, meteor showers or gas nebulae almost every day," Kathryn went on. "Space phenomena. And when we go to the holodeck, it's usually a sunny day or a warm summer night, because that's what people crave most. Or a snowy landscape, for those partial to winter sports. But have you ever had anyone invite you for a holographic rainstorm?"

"Not that I recall," he admitted. "And we usually refrain from beaming into stormy areas. I see your reasoning, and I don't mind storms in general, but a week of rain, rain, nothing but rain..." He shrugged again. "It's just getting a bit too wet for my taste."

Kathryn shifted the coffee cup to her left hand and reached out with her right, the tip of her index finger tracing the path of a small rivulet down the ready room window. "Did I ever tell you how I walked seven kilometers home in a thunderstorm when I was twelve?" He shook his head. "One would think I should've been afraid, but I've always liked storms. They're so... elemental. Powerful." She paused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I miss the rain." She stared out the window for another moment, watching the droplets slide slowly down over the windowpane and merge with others to form larger drops. Eventually, the pull of gravity would cause them to roll quickly towards the bottom and drop off onto _Voyager_ 's hull.

Kathryn finally turned her full attention to Chakotay. "What can I do for you on this fine morning, Commander?"

He chuckled, but equally straightened his posture, her use of his rank a clear mark of their conversation now being all business. "B'Elanna says her team will be ready for stage three in about an hour."

The captain sighed. "Same procedure as last time, I suppose?"

"Exactly. Evacuation of decks five and six is already under way. Everyone's been relocated to spare quarters on deck ten for the night and all the labs and holodecks are being shut down."

"What about Sickbay?"

"The Doctor is wearing his mobile emitter, and he set up a small emergency medical bay in the science lab on deck eight. If anything happens, we can have the cargo bay converted to a larger treatment area within minutes."

"Good. Turbolifts?"

"The doors on decks five and six have been sealed, so the lifts can run through to the upper decks. We'll only have to suspend service in sections that are actively being cleaned, but since we can route the cars through different shafts, there will hardly be any delays."

"Sounds reasonable." They'd discussed all the different arrangements at yesterday's 'stage three briefing', but Kathryn felt better verifying the details before the procedure went ahead. She knew she could count on her team to remember the sequence of actions since they'd done the same thing twice before by now, but it never hurt to recap the routine.

That they were here at all was another byproduct of _Voyager_ 's unique situation. There'd been many small problems over the past few weeks, isolated incidents that didn't seem related − skewed lab results, prematurely aging relays, a general lag in the onboard data network... After much guessing and searching, the problem had finally been identified as an excess accumulation of baryon particles in _Voyager_ 's hull. Radiation buildup was a common problem among starships that traveled at warp for extended periods of time, and was usually dealt with during routine maintenance cycles in Federation shipyards. The required baryon sweep had the unfortunate side effect of being highly toxic, so the standard procedure included a full evacuation. Since no one on the senior staff had liked that option, and they didn't have the means for an all-out sweep in one pass anyway, the engineering team had developed a procedure which allowed them to clean the ship two decks at a time. Including the necessary preparations and evacuation, each stage took about two and a half days, so they were looking at a total of three weeks delay, which Kathryn had only grudgingly accepted. At least so far there'd been no unforeseen incidents.

Satisfied that the next stage of their cleaning operation was well prepared for, Kathryn leaned back. "I really wish we weren't stuck here for this long, but at least our hiding place is as safe as can be."

"Both the nebula and the cloud cover should provide sufficient camouflage," Chakotay nodded. "After all, if Harry hadn't been working on enhancing the sensors yet again, we'd never have discovered this planet." His eyes strayed to the window again. "And it's not exactly the most hospitable of places."

"So you won't join me for a stroll in the rain?" Kathryn joked, doing her best to look disappointed. "There goes my plan for the afternoon."

He eyed her quizzically. "Don't tell me you're bored?"

"Not exactly." She shifted, placing her cup on the table and flexing her fingers. "Restless would be the more apt description. We've only been here for five days, and I've already caught up on more reports than I care to count. Another day like this, and I'll have to actively search for something to do."

"What a horrible outlook." Chakotay's voice was serious, but his eyes were twinkling. "Here's a novel thought: You could take a day off. Probably even two or three."

"To do what? I've already offered B'Elanna my help and, while she didn't outright decline, I could tell that she thinks I'll make her team nervous. And they're doing an excellent job as is. I'm tired of sitting in my quarters, but with the holodecks offline most of the time, where would I go?"

Chakotay jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing. "Out."

She stared. "Into the rain?"

"Didn't you just tell me about the beauty of a torrential rainfall and wanting to go for a stroll?" he deadpanned.

After another moment, she broke out laughing. "Very good, Commander. You almost had me convinced that you were serious."

"What if I am?"

She considered the idea. The rain was strong, but there was almost no wind, and none of the traditional side effects of a storm like lightning or hail. Still, the mere notion of venturing out into the elements was preposterous − wasn't it? "Then I'm sure you won't object to accompanying me, would you?" she challenged.

Chakotay was taken aback, she could tell. But he recovered smoothly and smiled. "Not at all. I've always wanted to try out the new wetsuits the Doctor invented."

Kathryn grimaced. "Sometimes I think he has too much time on his hands. But you're right, this could be just the occasion to break them in."

Chakotay seemed to consider another riposte, but thought better of it. "This afternoon?" was all he asked.

Again, Kathryn wondered if he was serious or just baiting her. But she'd gone this far, she wouldn't bail out now − nor allow him any means of escape. "You're on. 1600?"

"I'll pick you up."

"Alright."

They eyed each other for another long moment, then Chakotay rose. "I'll see you then."

"I look forward to it," she replied, though she couldn't help feeling that she'd just gotten herself into trouble of her own choosing.

-==/\==-

Preparations for stage three of Operation Clean Sweep proceeded according to schedule, and B'Elanna Torres seemed glad to have the captain out of her hair for a couple of hours. Kathryn shrugged inwardly. Stages one and two had gone ahead without a hitch, so she felt safe to assume that all further stages could be completed just as easily. Besides, she'd still get regular updates and, if need be, could beam back to the ship in a heartbeat.

The captain and commander left _Voyager_ through the hatch on deck fifteen. Standing under the ship's belly, they were still shielded from the rain. Kathryn turned slowly and surveyed the vista, her gaze finally coming to rest on Chakotay. Her mouth curved in a smile. "If I may say so, Commander, you look ridiculous."

He inclined his head, his grin matching hers. "Likewise, Captain."

They were encased from head to toe in closely-tailored transparent suits. The material was a new combination of polycyclic plastic compounds the Doctor had recently developed. It had the undisputable advantage of being waterproof and breathable at the same time, so that the wearer wouldn't get wet while not being in danger of excessive sweating. It included pouches for a tricorder and a phaser as well as a flashlight. A small backpack unit regulated the oxygen supply and could be configured for either atmospheric use or underwater conditions.

There were definite merits to the suit, especially on ocean worlds − and given the volume of water in its atmosphere, Torrent felt quite close to one. Still, Kathryn couldn't help feeling like a shrink-wrapped sausage, and she was certain that Chakotay felt much the same. She expelled a breath and was surprised to note that the inside of her suit didn't fog up. That was good, but the material was almost as close to her face as a mask and added to her overall feeling of confinement.

Their comm came to life. "Captain, Commander, how're the suits holding up?" the Doctor inquired.

"We're just about to venture out into the open," Chakotay replied and looked at Kathryn. "Which way?"

She took another look around and then pointed along _Voyager_ 's nose, toward the valley she had seen from her ready room window. "There."

He nodded. "Lead the way."

"Remember to watch out for sharp rocks," the Doctor's voice accompanied them as they set off along the plateau. "I designed the material to be flexible but durable, and this will be the first true test of the suits' wearability during normal use. I do hope you've planned for some rock climbing?"

Kathryn exchanged a wry look with Chakotay who visibly fought to suppress his laughter. "We'll be sure to make it a priority, Doctor."

Her sarcasm was lost on the EMH who prattled on, "And if you find a lake or larger stream, please consider going for a swim. I'm thinking of adding an automated light source and directional indicator to one of the arms, so your experiences will be invaluable."

"We'll file a full report when we get back," Chakotay promised. "Away team out." He closed the channel before the Doctor could make any more requests. Then he turned to Kathryn and grinned. "Ready for the adventure trail?"

She rolled her eyes. "My idea of a fun afternoon off was a leisurely stroll down the valley, followed by a hot cup of coffee and a handful of cookies. Now I'm expected to go rock climbing and swimming? That's not what I signed up for this morning."

So far they'd been mostly protected from the rain by _Voyager_ 's saucer section, but now they moved out from under the overhang and into the open. It was like stepping into a running shower, and Kathryn instinctively squeezed her eyes shut before she remembered her attire. Without the protective suits, they would've been soaked to the skin within moments. The drops didn't come down very hard, but they formed a continuous stream from which there was no escape, and she soon gave up trying to wipe them away from her visual field.

"What if we find a _hot_ stream?" Chakotay joked as they neared the edge of the plateau and started looking for the safest way down into the valley.

"Then you'll find out whether I brought my bathing suit," Kathryn shot back, enjoying the look of surprise on Chakotay's face and then joining in his laughter.

They picked their way carefully down a moderately steep decline. The water jumped and gurgled over rocks and their feet, sometimes splashing them knee-high. There was no rubble, no sludge and no vegetation, the rocky ground having been swept bare by continuous erosion for who knew how long.

Despite his rubber soles, Chakotay slipped, landing on his rear with a cry of surprise and pain and sliding down a natural chute for several meters before he managed to stop his momentum.

"I see you found the water slide," Kathryn called out as she followed him more carefully. "The Doctor will be so pleased to hear that you're going all out to test the durability of his precious suit."

"Ha, ha," Chakotay grimaced. He was sitting in a small pool, the water swirling around his hips and flowing over his legs. When Kathryn reached him and extended a hand he grasped it, but the wetsuits were so slippery that they couldn't get a good hold of one another. He finally managed to regain his footing by first getting on all fours and then cautiously standing up. A groan accompanied his next words. "Remind me again why I'm doing this?"

"Because you're a good sport and a gentleman, and you don't mind a bit of discomfort when the ultimate goal is to convince your captain that she needs to take a break every now and then." Kathryn was standing behind Chakotay as she said those words, checking the back of his suit for damage.

He turned slowly, feigning surprise. "I think I need to work on my poker face."

"No use," she grinned and patted his arm, then turned away to continue their descent toward the river. "After more than three years in close quarters, I think I've mostly figured you out. Except when −" Her left foot slipped and she broke off, arms flailing in an attempt to keep her balance.

Chakotay reached out to steady her and they navigated the next couple of steps together. Another few meters brought them to a natural ledge where the constant runoff had created a smooth pathway along the river bank. Their rubber soles provided just enough traction to be able to walk comfortably side by side.

Kathryn knelt by the water and reached into the stream with her gloved hand to pull out a perfectly round rock. Unlike their immediate brownish-grey surroundings, the rock was black, with no striations or embedded particles. "This looks almost like basalt," she commented, handing the piece to Chakotay. "That would support Harry's theory about former volcanic activity in the mountain ranges behind _Voyager_."

"It would," he nodded and turned the rock over in his hands, almost dropping it when it slipped from his grasp. "Do you mind if I keep this? It could make a good piece for carving."

"Help yourself, there's more where this one came from." She reached into the stream again, pulling out another handful of smooth black rocks and lining them up on the ground beside her.

Chakotay tried to reach around to his backpack but couldn't open the small storage compartment that formed part of the suit. Sitting back on her haunches, Kathryn watched his efforts with amusement. "Need help?"

"No," he grumbled and finally reached for the hidden fastening under his left arm.

Alarmed, she demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of this ridiculous thing," Chakotay declared, already stripping off his suit. Within moments, his uniform was drenched, his hair plastered to his head.

"You'll get wet," Kathryn pointed out helpfully, which earned her a nasty look.

"I'll live," he said grimly, bunching up the suit until it fit into the integrated backpack and throwing in the rocks as well. Then he closed the zipper and slung the pack on his back, turning his face up to the rain, eyes closed. He tried to breathe in deeply, but coughed immediately from aspirated water. Still, after uselessly wiping his hand across his face, he blinked through the rain and smiled. "Believe it or not, I feel better this way."

Snug and dry in her own suit, Kathryn watched him brave the elements. She wasn't sure whether to laugh at his antics or chide him for risking an alien cold. But then she reconsidered. Despite the continuous rain, this was an M-class planet with a breathable atmosphere and a moderately warm climate. Scans had shown no potential safety risks, and the suits had been a question of comfort rather than protection.

Quickly making up her mind, she divested herself of her suit as well and packed it up just as Chakotay had done. Then she threw back her wet hair and gave him a challenging smile. "Ready to move on?"

"After you!" he laughed.

They trudged along the ledge, which slowly led upward again, away from the stream. Their boots were soon soaked through and making sucking noises with every step, but they didn't care. Chakotay told a funny story about playing on a mudslide when he was a kid, and Kathryn thought that she hadn't had this much fun in months.

After about two hours of slipping and sliding along their way, they noticed an opening in the rock face above their heads. Since both were ready for a break, they scrambled up the incline and ducked into the opening which turned out to be the mouth of a small cave. A narrow tunnel led away into the darkness of the mountain.

Chakotay pulled out a flashlight while Kathryn checked the cave with her tricorder. "All clear," she called out, shaking wet hair from her eyes and dropping the backpack on the ground. "What I wouldn't give for a nice, hot campfire right now!"

"That can be arranged." Chakotay had been taking a look at the tunnel and now returned carrying an armful of medium-sized rocks. He stacked them in a pile and then heated them using his phaser. Soon the cave was filled with a warm, red glow.

Kathryn took off her jacket and spread it out to dry, then sat cross-legged in front of their 'fire' and squeezed the excess water from her hair. "Did you bring anything to eat, by any chance?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. How was I to know that your little afternoon stroll would turn into such an adventure?"

She clucked her tongue at him. "It never hurts to be prepared. Luckily, I have a solution." She hit her communicator and hailed _Voyager_. After getting a quick status update and the confirmation that stage three was progressing according to schedule, she asked Harry to beam a certain item from her ready room table straight to their coordinates. The ensign complied, even though he sounded slightly confused.

A large picnic basket shimmered into existence. Chakotay smiled appreciatively. "I see you came prepared. But what if we hadn't found this cave?"

"I had a feeling there would be." Seeing his look of disbelief, she added, "And I checked the scans we took before landing _Voyager_. There are lots of caves along this river. We were bound to find an opening sooner or later."

Chakotay laughed as he settled beside her, also pulling off his wet jacket. "Did you pack towels, too?"

"No." She frowned. "I didn't think of it since the Doctor kept going on about his suits and how comfortable we'd be. Should we have Harry beam some over?"

He wrung out his jacket before laying it on the floor beside him. "I'm okay for now. I assume you have coffee in there?"

"Of course." She pulled a thermos and two mugs from the basket, followed by a large rectangular box. "Caramel brownies," she explained, prying off the lid. "After all, I did promise you coffee and cookies, didn't I?"

"Remind me to let you invite me to a picnic more often." Chakotay accepted a mug of steaming coffee and a large brownie, and soon they sat munching their snacks and regarding the never-ending rain through the narrow cave opening. After a while, he looked at her sideways. "Can I ask you something?"

She picked at a brownie crumb on her shirt and shrugged. "I don't know. Can you?"

He ignored her comment and looked back out at the falling water. "Earlier, when we were still out there," he gestured vaguely in the direction from which they'd come, "you claimed that you'd mostly figured me out. But then you said 'except when'…" He let the question trail off.

Kathryn lay back on the hard ground, folding her hands behind her head. She'd hoped that he hadn't heard her slip of the tongue, or that he'd forgotten about it. Apparently she wasn't that lucky. Then again, he was only asking her to talk about something she should have talked about weeks ago already. "It's probably nothing," she said, addressing the ceiling to avoid facing him. "But last month, after we got our letters from home…" From the corner of her eye, she noticed his back stiffening, yet she pressed on. "I never got around to asking you what was in yours. And then I overheard B'Elanna, Dalby and a few others discussing the news." She reached out to touch his arm, hoping he wouldn't flinch. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't really know what to say. And I wondered why you hadn't said anything. I was afraid that−"

He finally turned, a dark silhouette against the dreary light from outside. "Afraid that what?"

"That you felt that this was something you couldn't talk to me about," she confessed, feeling slightly foolish.

He was silent.

She resisted the urge to fill the void with idle chatter, instead waiting until he was ready to either answer or dismiss her implied question.

After a long moment, Chakotay sighed and turned. He took in her form stretched out on the ground and grasped the hand that lingered close to his arm. "I'm sorry, I should have told you about Sveta's letter. I wanted to. But whenever I got close, something else came up and..." He tugged on his ear with his free hand and sighed again. "It's just not something that's easy to bring up between an engineering report and crew evaluations."

"We talked about _my_ letter," she pointed out and then immediately wished she hadn't. She wanted to see his face, but it lay hidden in shadows, so she pushed herself up to a sitting position, prompting, "Tell me about Sveta and the others."

Chakotay nodded slowly, but then scrambled to his feet and extended a hand to help her up. At Kathryn's questioning glance, he clarified, "I will, but not here. Let's go explore that tunnel." He pointed toward the rear of the cave.

She understood that he preferred moving to sitting around and having her scrutinize him while he shared the memories of his dead friends and Maquis comrades. They packed up their gear and pulled on their still-wet jackets. Then, with flashlights and phasers at the ready, they proceeded further into the mountain.

The tunnel was quite narrow in places, just wide enough for them to squeeze through. Every now and then, it widened into small chambers, but other than a few fallen rocks and rubble there was nothing noteworthy to be found. The sound of the falling rain soon faded, and Kathryn listened closely to Chakotay's narrative about his time in the Maquis and how he'd met some of those who'd since perished.

"Did you ever think about getting captured?" she asked when he paused, examining a fork in the tunnel and finally choosing the left passage.

"Oh, every day. We discussed all kinds of eventualities − getting captured by Cardassians or the Federation, which prisons we'd likely be put in, possibilities of escape..." He turned to her, his wry grin looking strangely contorted in the glare of her flashlight. "Of course we all agreed that Federation prisons would be much more comfortable than those on Cardassia Prime, except perhaps if they'd shipped us off to Rura Penthe." His grin faded. "None of us ever considered Federation prisons anything to be afraid of. Getting captured by Starfleet would mean trial and possibly lifelong imprisonment, but there'd be a somewhat comfortable bed and regular meals, which was more than we had on some days in freedom."

"I think B'Elanna said it was a Cardassian raid that wiped out all but a few of the Maquis?"

Chakotay nodded. "Apparently they have a new ally from the Gamma Quadrant, with new weapons and equipment." He lowered his head, his voice turning into a harsh whisper. "The Maquis didn't stand a chance."

Kathryn digested all the new information, trying to imagine what she would've felt if any of her relatives or friends had been mindlessly slaughtered on some far-off world. The mere thought made her stomach turn. "I'm so sorry," she finally repeated, although she knew that her words were woefully inadequate.

"I know." A sad smile appeared on Chakotay's face as he turned back to her, lowering his flashlight so it wouldn't blind her. "And thank you for hunting us down and then taking us on when the Val Jean was destroyed. If it hadn't been for you and _Voyager_ , none of 'our' Maquis would be here now. I don't think I've ever properly thanked you for that."

There was a sudden lump in her throat, but Kathryn forced herself to reply. "None of the Fleeters would be here either, if it hadn't been for all of us working together to overcome our differences and steer _Voyager_ safely through the Delta Quadrant. Just look at us," she laughed suddenly. "The Starfleet captain and the Maquis captain wander off together on a strange planet, leaving their precious ship in the hands of a short-tempered Academy dropout turned Maquis, a green ensign, a former Borg drone and a hologram, to name but a few."

"The brass would have a fit," Chakotay agreed, chuckling. "Maybe we should have installed a failsafe that would prevent them from leaving the planet and stranding us here."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Kathryn blurted out and then listened as the sound of their laughter died away. _What's wrong with me today?_ she wondered. _I don't usually let my mouth run away with me like that, and it's happened at least twice already today._ She looked up to find Chakotay still gazing at her.

"We're survivors," he said softly, and she couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"That we are."

They let the tension mount for another moment, but then turned as one to continue down the narrow passageway. Kathryn took the lead this time, shining her flashlight along the smooth walls.

"There's moisture here," she remarked in surprise, reaching out to touch a darker patch of rock. So far the tunnel had been completely dry. "And I think the air is getting cooler."

"Is that rain I'm hearing?"

"I think so," Kathryn agreed after listening closely. "Maybe we've reached the other side of the mountain."

"Let's find out."

They walked another fifty or sixty steps, their surroundings getting noticeably more humid and the sound of rushing water becoming more distinct. Then they came upon a sharp bend in the corridor behind which shone faint daylight. Gripping their phasers tightly, they peered around the corner. Their jaws dropped in surprise.

They'd found another cavern, this one much larger than any they'd seen this far. The domed ceiling stretched high above their heads, too far for the flashlights to reach. But they didn't need the lights anyway, because the eternal flow of water had eroded the rockface above in such a way that only a thin sheet of material remained, just enough to keep the rain out and let daylight filter in. In time, this thin natural barrier would break under continued erosion, and the cave would be flooded. Already the walls were wet with moisture that seeped through the rock. For one heartbeat, Kathryn panicked that the cave-in was imminent, the water trapping and drowning herself and Chakotay in the narrow tunnel. Then her scientific reasoning kicked in, pointing out that it was unlikely for the event to occur right this minute and that even if it did, they'd still have ample time to signal _Voyager_ for a beam-out.

Most surprising of all was the sudden change in color and texture of their surroundings. Where before there had been only naked rock all along their way, now they were seeing delicate plants with small purplish leaves covering the ground and walls.

"What's this?" Chakotay asked, disbelief etched clearly across his face. "This planet's version of the Garden of Eden?"

"In a very early stage." Kathryn approached the closest wall and ran her hand over the carpet of leaves. "It feels like moss," she declared. "Soft and spongy. The climate in this cave must be ideal for its development."

"Could there be more places like this on this planet?" Chakotay wondered. "Shielded from the constant downpour, but with enough light and moisture for plants to develop?"

"It's possible," Kathryn shrugged "Given enough time in a protected environment, you might even see the first small insects."

He grimaced. "Not mosquitoes, I hope."

"Unlikely, since they'd need a higher-order creature as their food source."

"True. And I'm not volunteering this time."

Her eyes snapped up to his in surprise, wondering whether she'd heard him right. Could he be referring to New Earth in the same roundabout way she'd done earlier? They'd rarely talked about their time in solitary exile, preferring to let 'what might have been' lie. "I'd rather be back there than stranded on this waterworld," she said carefully, watching his reaction.

Chakotay's eyes held hers. "I'd rather be stranded here than in prison on Cardassia Prime." He paused briefly, then added, "Or worse."

She swallowed hard. "We'd never have met."

"No."

Before she could even think of what to reply, her communicator blared to life.

" _Voyager_ to Janeway." It was B'Elanna Torres, and she didn't sound happy.

Kathryn was instantly worried, and she could see that Chakotay was too. "Janeway here. What's wrong, Lieutenant?"

To B'Elanna's credit, she didn't waste any time with preliminaries. "There's been a radiation leak in one of the turbolift shafts. We had to shut down the whole lift system and evacuate decks three and four to contain it. The lower decks aren't in any danger, but we'll have to decontaminate the affected sections again on all four decks."

"Was anyone hurt?" Kathryn inquired.

"No, Captain," the engineer was quick to assure her. "Everyone's fine. Tuvok decided to keep the turbolifts offline until stage three is completed, and of course decks three and four remain off-limits for the duration as well."

"Meaning we'll have to spend another night on deck ten," Kathryn surmised, shooting Chakotay a look. He gestured that he didn't care. As long as no one was hurt, sacrificing a few hours of personal comfort was negligible.

"Neelix is already seeing to the cabin assignments," B'Elanna supplied. "There's enough room for everyone."

"How's the cleanup going?" Chakotay asked.

"Due to the leak, we've fallen behind schedule. I estimate another thirty hours until stage three is complete."

Kathryn suppressed a sigh. Apparently her hope for a hitch-free procedure had been premature. "We should go back," she told Chakotay.

"Why?" he returned. "It seems to me like B'Elanna has everything well under control." His voice rose a little on the last words, turning the statement into a question for their Chief Engineer.

"Well, yes," came the reply over the comm, "Apart from the delay, everything's running smoothly again. There's really no need to cut your shore leave short, Captain."

Kathryn listened closely for any sign of hesitancy or insecurity on B'Elanna's part, but there was none. The engineer seemed convinced that there were no pressing matters that would need a captain's attention. She turned to Chakotay and found him watching her with a hopeful yet slightly wary expression. Based on past performance, he no doubt expected her to return to _Voyager_ anyway, just to keep an eye on things. Well, maybe it was time to surprise him. "Alright, Lieutenant," she told B'Elanna. "Keep me informed. Meanwhile, the commander and I will continue our little exploration."

"Aye, Captain," came the smart reply before the channel was closed.

The rain continued to pound overhead, a constant background sound that was all the more prominent in the sudden absence of B'Elanna's voice.

"So you want to keep exploring?" Chakotay asked, regarding her in a way that made Kathryn wish for a brush to untangle her still damp and unruly hair.

"I do."

Now he smiled. "Then that's what we'll do."

She felt an almost irresistible urge to reach out, cup his cheek and run her fingers around to the downy hairs at the back of his neck. To break the tension, she asked, "Are you hungry?"

His smile deepened. "Not yet. But I do wonder what you've planned for dinner." They'd bagged the rest of the brownies and sent the picnic basket back to the ship, but what remained was hardly more than a snack.

Kathryn turned and shone her flashlight into the far reaches of the cavern. "I haven't planned anything. We can always go back if we get hungry. Or we'll ask them to send us something." His hand on her arm stopped her and she looked back, noting his confusion with amusement.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you actually mean to stay out here tonight."

She smirked, feeling a freedom of choice that she hadn't felt in quite a while. "Maybe I do. Aren't you game?"

Feigning shock, he stepped back. "Who are you, and what have you done with the Kathryn Janeway who hates camping?"

Her laughter rang out through the cave, and she moved close enough to whisper in his ear. "I've locked her up on the ship. Don't tell our first officer, or he might feel compelled to rescue her."

His reply echoed her playful tone. "I rather think he'd be happy to know that you're having fun." After a pause, he added, "And so am I."

"I'd hope so." She poked him with her elbow and then turned again, once more playing her flashlight over the walls.

The light from above was waning fast, indicating that Torrent's sun, invisible as it usually was from the planet's surface, was setting. Chakotay switched on his torch as well, and together they moved further into the cavern, the alien moss springy under their feet.

Even in the back, where it was darker, the cavern was full of the small, tenacious plants covering every surface in a purple carpet. On the far wall, Kathryn noticed a spot that looked darker than its surroundings. She moved in for a closer look, but on her next step her foot sank ankle deep into the ground. She pulled back with a cry of surprise.

Immediately, Chakotay was at her side, his phaser pointed straight ahead as he grabbed her arm with his free hand. "Kathryn, what's wrong?"

"I'm okay," she rasped, trying to shake the involuntary image of some creature of darkness rising from the ground and pulling her into its underground lair. "Just startled."

"You scared me." He looked her up and down to make sure she wasn't hurt. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." She leaned forward to peer at the ground in front of her. Chakotay's grip on her arm increased. Kathryn scraped her boot across the cave floor and a patch of moss came loose, revealing black water underneath. "I think I stepped into a puddle. I didn't see it since the moss covered it." She looked up at Chakotay. "Sorry I startled you, too."

"Better once too often than not often enough." He finally let go of her arm and holstered his phaser, then pulled out his tricorder and flipped it open. A moment later, he whistled in surprise. "This is not just a puddle. Looks like you discovered an underground lake, and not a small one." He showed her the readout. "There's a subterranean passage that extends into the next cave chamber."

Kathryn scrutinized the small screen, noting with relief that no animal life populated the lake. Then she looked up and at the far wall. "I'd love to explore that other cave over there as well, see if it's similar to this one. But there doesn't seem to be any access to it." She turned back to Chakotay who was fiddling with the tricorder. "Or is there?"

He shook his head. "No, it appears to be a closed-off chamber. The only way in and out is through the underwater tunnel."

"Pity."

He adjusted a few more settings and then looked up. "We could swim."

"I beg your pardon?"

Handing the tricorder to her, Chakotay explained his idea. "My scans show no other lifeforms within a three kilometer radius. As you can see here, the tunnel is only about twenty meters long and wide enough for us to fit through comfortably. The walls are reasonably smooth, so there should be no danger of injuries. If you really want to go exploring that second cave, I say let's dive in."

Kathryn vehemently shook her head. "I used to be a good diver when I was younger, but I'm not sure if I can still hold my breath long enough."

"You won't have to." He patted her backpack. "We've got everything we need right here."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Are you trying to get on the Doctor's good side for some reason?"

Chakotay chuckled. "No, but you have to admit that it's practical. We've got the means, so why not add another dimension to our shore leave adventure?"

She knew he was baiting her and she felt like refusing, if for no other reason than proving that she didn't crave adventure _that_ much. The truth was that the prospect of submerging herself in the inky black water didn't appeal to her, but she wasn't about to tell him that. As a captain leading her crew, she always had to appear fearless. And even though she knew that she didn't need to put on an act of bravery in front of Chakotay, it was hard to shake the habit.

Shrugging off her backpack, she nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

He gave her a knowing look but didn't comment, and started unpacking his suit as well.

Kathryn grimaced as she shook out the crumpled transparent garment. Her uniform was still clammy and had started to chafe in a number of places. She'd toyed with the idea of requesting a dry replacement from _Voyager_ , but she didn't feel like explaining to anyone why she needed one. Despite the rain, the temperature both outside and in the cave system was at a comfortable level, so she didn't fear getting pneumonia from her damp clothes. Still, putting on the suit proved a little more difficult than back on _Voyager_.

Beside her, Chakotay grunted as he struggled with his own suit. "Kathryn, could you lend me a hand, please?" He turned his back toward her. The thin plastic had rolled up against his backside, and he couldn't reach far enough to untangle the material.

She made quick work of the obstacle and helped him pull the hood over his head, then checked the fastenings to make sure that the suit would indeed keep out all the water. After she was done, he did the same for her. Their phasers wouldn't work under water, so they packed them away. Flashlights and tricorders were waterproof, but they decided to only leave out one of each, in order to keep one hand free.

Finally, Chakotay gave her the thumbs up. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered but stepped forward, searching for the water's edge under the thick mossy growth.

All of a sudden she felt like the black water was an epitome of her relationship with Chakotay, the prospect of dipping her toes into the unknown depths both exciting and frightening at the same time. It could swallow her whole if she wasn't careful, but deeper exploration could also lead to rewarding discoveries.

"Watch out, there's a ledge about two meters in," Chakotay warned, holding out his tricorder and pointing to a spot on the screen where the ground dropped away sharply.

Kathryn nodded, gripping her flashlight tightly and shining it at their feet. "Why don't you go first?"

"Alright." He advanced with slow, measured steps, moving the plant cover aside and testing his footing before putting down weight. "Here it is," he finally announced, squatting down to feel for the ledge with his hand before sitting down. "I think the best way is to simply jump down from here."

Kathryn moved to sit beside him and gritted her teeth. She didn't like the way the water seemed to swallow up her legs, but at least the suit prevented her from getting any wetter than she already was. "Together?"

"Okay." Chakotay shifted the tricorder to his other hand and then grasped hers. She gripped him a little harder than necessary, but if he noticed he didn't let on. "One, two, three, jump!"

They both pushed off from the ledge and sank into the dark depths. When the water closed over her head, Kathryn fought her rising panic. The light didn't penetrate very far but she stuck it out anyway, hoping to see the tunnel walls. Chakotay's hand slipped from her grasp and she cursed the slick suit. _Breathe_ , she told herself and then screamed when something touched her back. She tried to twist her body and bring up the flashlight − her only weapon − ready to strike, but something long and powerful wound itself around her waist, trapping her. Kathryn struggled, kicking out with her legs and flailing her arms. The flashlight slid from her hand and tumbled away, soon no more than a faint glow somewhere below her. Sobbing in frustration, she hammered against her restraints, but to no avail. Suddenly she heard something and stopped her efforts to break free, confused and scared and unable to place the origin of the sound. The hold on her waist loosened slightly and she felt a soft touch against the left side of her chest, and then the familiar sound of Chakotay's soothing voice broke through her frozen thoughts.

"Please stop struggling. I don't want to lose you in this darkness."

"Chakotay?" She knew how she must sound, frightened and close to tears, but she didn't care. "Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you." He lightly squeezed her waist and she realized that it had been him holding her the whole time.

Again she twisted, and this time he let her turn her body around until they were face to face. Once she'd stopped struggling, they'd begun to sink to the floor of the tunnel and now the flashlight was beside them, providing just enough illumination for her to make out his eyes behind the faceplate of his suit. Her heart was still pounding loudly in her ears, her breath coming in short gasps. "I'm sorry," she forced out, gripping his arms.

"Are you okay?" His worry carried clearly through the comm link.

"No," she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. "Can we please get out of the water?"

"Do you want to go back to where we came from or on into the other cave?"

"How far is it?"

"I've lost the tricorder, so I'm not sure. Let's pick up the light and take a look around."

"Okay." She swallowed painfully, her throat dry. The temptation was great to signal _Voyager_ for a beam-out, but pride and stubbornness prevented her from acting on the feeling − for now.

Chakotay shuffled them over to the light and then bent to retrieve it. She stayed with him, hanging on to his free arm. He turned them in a full circle and she could just make out a wall on one side, smooth and grey like all the rock they'd seen so far.

"I can't see the tricorder, so I'm going to switch the light off," he told her. "Maybe the screen will shine brightly enough for us to find it."

She nodded mutely, moving closer so she wouldn't lose him. He held up the light and flicked the switch, and impenetrable darkness surrounded them. It was so absolute that Kathryn felt like she'd gone blind. Strangely enough, the sensation calmed her. She could no longer see the water, and the fact that she could breathe freely inside her suit helped to restore her presence of mind. Chakotay held onto her, turning them slowly in the search for their missing scanning device. And then she saw it.

"It's over there," she breathed, steering them towards a small red blinking spot. Once they reached it, she scooped up the tricorder and checked the readings, showing them to Chakotay in surprise. "We're already halfway through the tunnel."

"All this shuffling around must've moved us in the right direction," he surmised. "Do you want to keep going?"

"Yes," she replied, her voice stronger now that she felt back in control.

He looped an arm around her waist again, anchoring himself to her. "Then lead the way."

She was grateful for the physical closeness and kept her free hand on his arm, just to make sure that he wouldn't slip away. They moved slowly, half walking, half swimming, feeling the ground slowly rising under their feet. "The drop isn't as steep on this side," she informed him, her eyes still glued to the screen. "We should be able to just walk out of the water."

"Sounds easy enough," he agreed. They'd moved another couple of steps when Chakotay suddenly yelped in surprise.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked, dread filling her again. Taking another step, she then gasped herself when her head unexpectedly broke the surface of the water and her vision was obscured by a layer of plants clinging to her suit. Being taller than Kathryn, Chakotay had been subjected to the experience a second ahead of her.

"Looks like we've reached the other cave," he concluded and switched on the light to better help her remove the clingy vegetation.

Once their field of vision was restored, they stepped out of the water completely. Kathryn immediately began removing her suit, sighing deeply once she'd stripped off her 'diving gear'. Chakotay handed her the flashlight and divested himself of his own suit while she took a first look around.

The cave was about twice as large as the one from before. The tricorder scan had already told them that it also had a 'skylight', but the darkness outside had progressed too much for any natural illumination to remain. Due to the similar conditions, Kathryn wasn't surprised to find the ground and walls covered in the same moss-like plant. What she hadn't expected was the sheer abundance of additional flora. There were long-stemmed flowers, clumps of bushes and even two medium-sized trees, all looking healthy and blooming in the sharp artificial light. The reigning color was purple, but she could make out a few highlights in blue and black.

"Wow." Chakotay stepped up behind her, closer than he usually did, and rubbed his hands over her upper arms as if to warm her. "Looks like _this_ is the true Garden of Eden, and the other cave was just the backyard."

"Quite astonishing, isn't it?" She took a deep breath. "The air seems fresher here. Didn't you say that there's no other way in?"

"My scan showed only rock all around."

"Let's verify that."

Chakotay pulled out the second tricorder and flashlight, and together they set about examining the cave in detail, noting the different plants and comparing them to other Alpha and Delta Quadrant species. Finally, Kathryn stopped in front of a wall that looked less smooth than the others under its thick cover of moss.

"I think I found something." Stepping closer, she turned her cheek to the wall as if listening closely. "Do you feel that?" she asked Chakotay who'd joined her position.

"Feel what?"

She pulled at the plants, trying to get at the rock underneath. "There's a draft here. It's faint, but..."

A whole section of moss came loose, peeling off like aged wallpaper. Instead of the smooth rock face they'd come to expect, a jumble of irregular chunks was revealed, the silent testimony of a cave in that must have happened a considerable time ago.

"There's room between the rocks, see?" Kathryn pointed her light into one of the many crevices. "I'd say this used to be an entrance, before the ceiling came down and closed off this cave."

"And the fissures let in just enough air so the plants can thrive," Chakotay concluded, "while the rockfall protects them from the effects of the torrents outside. If that's true, then we're looking at the remains of this planet's ecosystem as it used to be, before whatever catastrophe caused the eternal rainfalls."

"Apparently so." Kathryn rolled her head from side to side to release the tension that had built in her neck muscles since the moment they'd entered the underwater tunnel. Now that they'd thoroughly investigated their surroundings, she felt her adventurous spirit returning. "Do you still feel like camping?"

"Here? Sure." Chakotay shone his light towards the rear of the cave. "We'd have to make do without a fire though. Too much heat could affect the plants." He pulled on the collar of his jacket, grimacing. "I don't know about you, but my uniform's still kind of damp. I doubt that sleeping like that would be very healthy."

"You're right," Kathryn agreed. "But I 'm not in the mood to explain to the Doctor how we got this wet."

He thought for a moment. "We'll have to call _Voyager_ anyway to ask them to send us some dinner. How about we also request sleeping bags and a couple of blankets? That shouldn't arouse any suspicion."

Kathryn patted his arm. "You're devious, Chakotay."

He returned her grin. "Anything to make my captain happy."

She was still laughing when she placed the call to _Voyager_ , which was answered by a harried-sounding Neelix.

"I'm so sorry, Captain," the Talaxian replied when she'd made her request. "The galley is closed because the turbolifts are offline. All I can offer you is replicator fare."

"That'll be fine, Neelix," she assured him, "We'll have the vegetable stew, Cajun style." That was one of Chakotay's favorites, and she liked it as well. "And some water would be nice, too."

"Everything will be ready for you in just a few minutes, Captain. I'll personally see that −"

"Are you speaking to Captain Janeway?" a new voice suddenly cut into their conversation. "Captain, may I request an update on the state of your protective suits?"

Kathryn suppressed a sigh and forced a cheerful note into her voice. "Doctor. Is everything okay aboard?"

"Fine, fine. I'm helping Mr. Neelix coordinate the temporary quarters assignments. I take it you won't be returning to the ship tonight?"

"No, we decided to camp out."

"An excellent idea, Captain. In fact, for a future version of the adaptive suits I've planned to integrate a heat regulator, so they could double as sleeping bags."

"That's an interesting thought, Doctor, but I would recommend working on improving traction and grip first."

"Have you had any troubles?"

As succinctly as possible, Kathryn recounted her difficulties in helping Chakotay to his feet after he'd fallen. She also suggested adding a headlamp so the hands could remain free at all times.

"Those are all very valuable suggestions, Captain. Did you get an opportunity to go swimming, as I suggested?"

Kathryn shuddered at the recollection of their tunnel dive but kept her voice cheerful. "We did indeed, Doctor, and as Commander Chakotay promised you, we'll write up a full report for you once we get back to _Voyager_. Right now though, I would really like to have some dinner, and I'm sure you have duties to attend to."

"Certainly, Captain. I look forward to receiving your account. Ah, here's Mr. Neelix again."

"Captain, I've got everything you asked for. You should receive the package right about now."

In front of Kathryn, a swirl of molecules appeared and coalesced into several small bundles and a large thermo box. Chakotay quickly checked over the contents and nodded his approval to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Neelix, Doctor. We'll see you tomorrow. Janeway out." She quickly closed the channel.

"There's a good spot back there," Chakotay pointed into the darkness. "It's far enough from the water that we won't accidentally step in, and the moss makes for reasonably soft ground."

"Sounds good enough to me. Besides, you're the camping expert," she quipped.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. If we'd ever taken that boat ride..." He broke off, but she could tell from his voice that he'd been looking forward to that trip down 'their' river on New Earth. And so had she. Yet it remained one of many subjects they never talked about.

"I'll take your word for it," she replied softly and was rewarded with a smile.

Together they carried their gear over to the spot Chakotay had indicated, close to the rear wall of the cave. There was a crevice in the wall at eye level and they placed their flashlights there, creating a sort of indirect illumination that was just sufficient for their chosen corner.

"Whoever invented these Krellide power cells, today I'm very grateful to them," Chakotay announced while he started opening the bundles and pulling out sleeping bags and blankets. "I'm not too fond of sitting in absolute darkness, and nothing would be worse than worrying how much longer our light sources would last."

"I have no idea who did, but you're right," Kathryn agreed. "It would be a pain to constantly have to recharge our phasers, tricorders, padds... Or worse yet, if we always had to carry a spare power cell."

Chakotay chuckled. "Especially on a mission like this." He handed her two blankets. "Here, these should keep you warm."

She stepped away from the light and quickly stripped off her boots, jacket and uniform pants. Underneath, her skin was cold and clammy, and she was glad to get out of the damp clothes. After a second of hesitation she pulled off her undershirt as well, only keeping on her bra and panties. Then she wrapped one blanket around her body in a dress-like fashion and slung the other around her shoulders. When she turned back to Chakotay, she found him similarly vested and sitting on one of the sleeping bags he'd spread side by side on the ground. Sinking down cross-legged on the other, she watched him open the thermo box. "Mmm. That smells good."

"It must be our lucky day. With the galley out of service, Neelix had no chance to smuggle leola root into our meals."

Kathryn laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tried. After all, isn't it supposed to be one of the most nutritious roots in this quadrant?"

"So he claims." Chakotay passed her a closed bowl and a spoon wrapped in a napkin. Then he reached back into the box and lifted out two thermos bottles. After sniffing each, he announced. "Coffee and tea. And it looks like we got cheesecake for dessert."

"That's quite a party. We'll have to remember to thank Neelix again tomorrow."

Chakotay nodded as they both pried the lids from their stew bowls and started eating. "And we should collect some plant samples before we leave. I'd love to know what they can tell us about the evolution of this planet's ecosystem."

"Tomorrow." They smiled at each other, content to be sharing this unique experience, no matter the basic surroundings.

The rest of their meal passed in silence, the still-pounding rain overhead and the gentle scraping of spoons against the ceramic bowls the only sounds in the vast cave. Only after they'd finished their stew and cake and sat cradling mugs of steaming liquids did Chakotay speak again, his voice low and understanding. "Will you tell me what happened back in the tunnel?"

Kathryn knew that denial was not an option. She'd already admitted that something had been wrong, and of course Chakotay would be concerned. "I panicked," she admitted. "I can't explain it, but sinking into that dark, bottomless water triggered something..." An image flashed in her mind and she inhaled sharply, recognizing the memory of a nightmare from a long time ago. The dream had been rooted in reality, but unlike the event it was based on, it had not ended well and had haunted her for several months.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay asked, lightly touching her hand.

She realized that she'd fallen silent, gripped by the image she'd worked so hard to forget. Her fingers wrapped around Chakotay's, grateful for his solid warmth in this eerie, damp cave. If it hadn't been for his presence, she would've been back on the ship hours ago, and maybe this 'adventure camping' idea was a mistake anyway. But despite all the discomfort caused by the rain, the terrain and the suits, she'd had a wonderful day, simply because she'd gotten the chance to spend some quality time with Chakotay, almost uninterrupted by their usual daily grind. She'd gotten new insights into his past and was deeply moved by the private and sometimes painful memories he'd shared with her. It was time to return the gesture.

"When I was fourteen, a friend of mine almost drowned," she said, feeling a sudden need to unburden herself. "I had taunted him, so he wanted to prove himself to me. It was Mark," she clarified and felt Chakotay's surprise in the slight stiffening of his hand in hers. "We were friends, but we weren't together then. We'd gone diving when he got caught in an underwater stream, with no way to escape on his own. I eventually managed to rescue him, he thanked me, and we never spoke of it again."

Chakotay didn't say anything, only the silent pressure of his hand encouraging her to go on.

"Years later, after Mark and I had become a couple, I suddenly started having nightmares about that day. In my dream, Mark invariably died, and sometimes I did, too. I still felt guilty for what happened so I didn't tell anyone and eventually the dreams faded."

"Why didn't you talk to him about them?" Chakotay wanted to know.

Kathryn shook her head. "Years had passed and I didn't want to remind him of it. Anyway, I thought I'd put the experience behind me for good. But today..."

"You were the one who wanted to keep going," he reminded her. "If you had said that you'd rather go back to the ship or continue our walk outside, I wouldn't have insisted on the tunnel dive."

She was grateful that his voice carried no trace of reproach. "I know. And I never would have expected to be so adversely affected. It... hit me out of nowhere, as if all the panic I didn't allow myself to feel that day suddenly came to me now."

"Triggers like that can happen anytime, anywhere," Chakotay nodded. "I've had a similar experience once. Would you like to hear about it?"

"Please." Kathryn leaned back against the cave wall and closed her eyes, Chakotay's hand still cradled in her lap. His thumb stroked lightly over her knuckles, the feeling distracting and comforting at the same time.

"It was in my third year at the Academy," Chakotay began. "Remember the survival training?" Kathryn made a humming noise that could be interpreted as affirmative. "Well, mine took place on Rakounah IV, a small planet covered entirely in jungle wood. We were a group of five, and our task was to build a tree house, find our own food and keep out of the way of the local predators."

"Predators?"

"Fairly large, wolf-like creatures, but completely harmless to most mammals. They hunt their prey by scent, and apparently mammals are to them what skunks are to humans."

Kathryn chuckled, and Chakotay joined in.

"We'd been making good progress on our house, so me and another cadet volunteered to go in search of food. We'd gotten the standard lecture of what to look out for and what to avoid, and we kept discussing our finds. Truth be told, except for the berries and other fruit hanging from the trees, we didn't pay much attention to our surroundings since we felt completely safe. Suddenly there was this scary howl behind us, and when we turned there was one of the wolves, ready to pounce. We managed to duck away just in time and then ran for our lives. Finally there was no other escape but to climb a tree, where the wolf couldn't follow. The canopy was so thick that we even managed to rejoin the other cadets by scrambling from one branch to the next.

"The wolf kept following us on the ground, and by the time we reached the tree house, two others had joined him. We were so scared that we used our emergency comm to call for help, and after we'd explained the situation, the instructors came and rescued us by shuttle. No one could explain the wolves' aberrant behavior."

"Was it investigated?"

"Yes, but it took a group of researchers several weeks to find the answer. The cadet I'd been with was part Deltan."

Kathryn made the connection at once. "So the wolves reacted to the Deltan pheromones? But wouldn't that have been an obvious reason _not_ to send a Deltan to that planet?"

"Yes and no. If she'd been full or even half Deltan, there wouldn't have been a problem because she would've been required to get inhibitor shots while attending the Academy. Being only one eighth Deltan, her pheromone output was so low that it usually didn't cause problems. For those wolves however, she apparently smelled exceptionally tasty. It was a simple oversight on the instructor's part."

"With almost disastrous consequences."

"Indeed. Luckily no one was hurt, and I forgot all about the incident until many years later." He paused.

Kathryn waited patiently, but when the pause became too long, she opened her eyes and noticed his vacant look, an indication that he'd been caught in a memory. She lightly pressed his hand. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Chakotay looked up, startled. "What? I'm sorry, I must've tuned out for a minute." He ran his free hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "I don't mind telling you this, I've just never told anyone else. It was... shortly after I'd left Starfleet to join the Maquis. Sveta had determined that my intentions were serious and that I could be trusted, so she took me to one of the secret Maquis bases. It was located on Enadur."

"In the Dagoya system?"

"Yes. You know it?"

"I've never been there, but it was listed as a suspected Maquis hideout in the briefing I received before _Voyager_ left Earth."

Chakotay nodded thoughtfully. "Seems like Starfleet's intelligence was correct, if outdated. The base was abandoned about a year before the Caretaker abducted the Val Jean. Anyway, Sveta had neglected to tell me that Enadur was entirely covered in wood. In those early days, the Maquis base was little more than an extended campsite, with most of us sleeping in tents or under the open sky. I'd done that many times before, so I didn't think any of it when I went to sleep that night."

"And then?" Kathryn asked when Chakotay paused again.

"I awoke in the middle of the night, feeling certain that something wasn't right. The fire had gone out so I couldn't see a thing, but I was convinced that we were about to be attacked by wild animals. And when I heard a sound, I grabbed my weapon and fired."

"Just like that?"

"I reacted purely on instinct. No one had said anything about watching out for the wildlife, in fact they'd told me that the woods were perfectly safe. But in my mind, I was back on Rakounah IV, being hunted by alien wolves − only that this time, I had a weapon. I kept firing blindly into the dark until one of the other Maquis managed to overpower me."

"Was anyone hurt?" Kathryn asked, eyes wide.

"Not by phaser, but I put up quite a fight when they tried to take the weapon from me, so there were some bruises."

"And then?"

"The others thought I'd gone crazy, or that I was a Starfleet spy. Even Sveta had her doubts. But lucky for me, one of the other renegades was a trained psychologist, and he recognized my symptoms for what they were. It was through talking with him that I realized how the experience on Rakounah had taken root in my subconscious."

Kathryn nodded thoughtfully. "And that's exactly why I wish that _Voyager_ had a counselor on board. We've had so many close calls already, and it's not good for everyone to keep these feelings bottled up inside."

Chakotay smiled. "Look who's talking."

She playfully slapped his hand. "I've gotten better, and you know it!"

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it," he laughed, then stretched his back and groaned. "I think I'm going to lie down. That fall earlier caused a couple of bruises that aren't too comfortable to sit on."

Kathryn yawned and nodded. "Good idea. I'm getting kind of cold, too."

Together, they packed away their dinner utensils and extinguished the lights, then lay down side by side, wrapped tightly in their sleeping bags.

"Look," Chakotay said, "the moon."

At first Kathryn thought he was joking, but once her eyes got accustomed to the darkness, she noticed a faint glow coming from the ceiling. "Amazing, isn't it?" she mused. "This cave has been here for thousands of years, providing shelter for all these plants whose natural habitat was destroyed by the masses of water. But sooner or later that same water will break through the ceiling and drown everything."

"Let's hope that won't happen tonight," Chakotay joked.

She turned her head, trying and failing to make out his face. "You said earlier that if it hadn't been for _Voyager_ following the Val Jean into the Badlands, you'd probably be dead. I've had kind of the same thought."

"How so?"

"Those new Cardassian allies you mentioned... _Voyager_ 's design makes her the ideal scout ship. Fast and agile, but with enough firepower to hold her own in a skirmish. I'm certain that we would have been called upon for reconnaissance in the Gamma Quadrant to investigate the threat. And if they're as powerful and ruthless as it seems..." She paused, allowing the thought and its implications to sink in.

"Depending on when we get home and what the situation will be then, that might still happen," Chakotay said quietly. "Even if the Federation came to an agreement with the Cardassians, there's always a next war. And if Starfleet insists on detaining all of _Voyager_ 's Maquis, you −"

"I'd rather face a court martial than let that happen," Kathryn interrupted him, her tone leaving no doubt that she was deadly serious. "When we get home, I'll personally see to it that all our Maquis walk free − if not with a commendation attached to their records!"

"That might not be as easy as you think," Chakotay warned, but she could tell that he was touched by her vehemence.

"I'll see to it," she repeated, and she meant every word.

Again, they fell silent. Listening closely, Kathryn thought that the rain had lessened at last, the pounding sound no longer as intense as before. The clouds had thinned a little, allowing the moon to shine through.

She shifted, trying to get comfortable. Despite the moss covering, the ground was hard as any rock surface. It was still difficult to believe that it had been _her_ idea to spend the night out here, far away from _Voyager_ 's soft beds and climate-controlled rooms. At least she wasn't cold, and she'd bundled up her jacket to serve as a pillow.

Chakotay was breathing deeply and regularly, so Kathryn assumed he'd already fallen asleep. On the one hand, she was disappointed − she'd always loved their informal after-dinner exchanges, and the darkness provided another layer of protection against their everyday reality, allowing their conversation to stray into less-explored territory. On the other hand, maybe it was better if they didn't have the kind of conversation that she'd contemplated all day, and that had already led to several unplanned comments. As captain, too easily her words could be misunderstood or, even worse, turn out to be misplaced and damage a valued working relationship. Sighing quietly, she shifted again when Chakotay's soft voice startled her.

"If we could be home right now − with no troubles, all the debriefings over, friends and family all well and accounted for, peace reigning in the galaxy − and you could choose any job, any assignment, what would you do? Would you stay or Earth or go back to space?"

Taken aback by his question, she took a moment to contemplate her answer. "To be honest, I don't know," she finally said. "Ever since _Voyager_ was flung into the Delta Quadrant, the need to _get_ home has been so all-encompassing that I've never really thought about _being_ home, and what that would mean." When she'd set out on the journey to the Badlands to capture a renegade Maquis vessel, her plan for the future had been to marry Mark and start a family while continuing to take short-term assignments that would allow her to return to Earth on a regular basis. That future would never happen now, and even if Mark were still waiting for her, she didn't think she'd still be comfortable with leading a relationship marked by frequent separations.

Sensing that Chakotay was waiting for her to elaborate, she turned on her back, stared up at the faintly glowing ceiling and tried to envision the circumstances he'd outlined. Her future, her choices, with no outside pressure or demands. "I'd almost certainly stay in Starfleet," she began slowly, testing the words to see if they felt right, warming to her vision as it started to take shape in her mind's eye. "And I'd want to go back to space. Earth is a great place to call home, but I know that I'd feel terribly confined after a while if I no longer had the means to keep exploring space."

Turning on her side to face him in the dark, she played the ball back into his court. "What about you, what would you do? Stay with Starfleet? Find the Maquis survivors? Or maybe return to your tribe to help them rebuild their colony?"

Chakotay's reply was as slow and hesitant as hers. "Maybe. Given the right circumstances, I could see myself taking root on a planet, any planet really. But I also wouldn't mind staying in space. For me, location is only secondary − or as my father used to say, 'Home is wherever you happen to be'. More important is... who I'm with."

Kathryn's breath caught in her throat. Maybe she was reading too much into his words, but would it hurt to put them to the test? "I'd hope that we would still see each other often."

There was a rustling sound, and then she felt Chakotay's hand touch her arm through her sleeping bag, sliding up to her shoulder. "I'd hope so, too."

"Very often."

"As often as possible." The hand hovered at the edge of her sleeping bag, close to her face.

She turned her head slightly, just enough to brush her cheek against his fingertips, the contact sending a thrill through her body. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I would also hope to find a partner who'd be willing to put up with me and my quirks. But he'd have to be prepared to accompany me on my missions, because I'm not leaving that part of my life on Earth anymore." She sighed. It had only been recently that she'd realized the importance of this last part, and this was the first time she'd put the feeling into words.

His hand still hovered, not quite touching her but not withdrawing either. "What if Starfleet won't allow that?"

"Starfleet may be the largest spacefaring agency, but it's by no means the only one."

"You'd leave Starfleet?" Chakotay's surprise was evident.

Kathryn shrugged. "Not lightly, but the past four years have made me question some of Starfleet's principles. I'm actually not sure if I still fit within the framework."

"Maybe we'll make a Maquis of you after all," Chakotay chuckled, and Kathryn joined in. Then his voice turned serious. "So where does that leave us?"

It was a loaded question, and she knew she couldn't back out now. Up until this moment, their conversation had been circumspect, always leaving the option of ignoring the innuendo and underlying implications. Yet she was getting tired of denying the longstanding attraction between them, and by allowing Chakotay's hand to graze her cheek, she'd already overstepped the invisible line she'd drawn for herself four years ago. In the spirit of their adventure-filled day, she should simply erase the line altogether and be open to whatever might happen.

Having made up her mind, she wiggled around and shifted closer to him, causing his hand to slide into her hair when she leaned in to where she estimated his face would be. "As for the future, it's wide open, and we'll have to tackle it one day at a time. As for the present... I'm open to suggestions."

His hand curled around the back of her head, coaxing her even closer until she felt his breath on her face. "I have a suggestion. How about..." Before he could finish, she'd already pressed her lips to his.

She'd envisioned this moment many times in the past − as early as their first weeks in the Delta Quadrant, and more frequently on New Earth. Lately, she'd tried to put a rational spin on her fantasies, listing the pros and cons of getting involved with her first officer and finding compelling arguments for either. Now, though, none of that mattered as Chakotay kissed her back with all the passion she'd hoped for. She no longer felt the hard ground beneath her or the damp coldness that permeated the cave. His soft lips on hers, his hand in her hair, and his strong body beside her made up her whole world.

It was several minutes before they separated. Stroking back her hair, Chakotay placed his palm against her cheek. "Are you still cold?"

"No." She touched her hand to his face, rubbing her thumb against his lips and feeling them curve into a pout. "What?"

"I wanted to be a gentleman and offer to warm you."

Kathryn laughed and kissed him lightly. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you."

Chakotay's arm sneaked inside her sleeping bag and wrapped around her shoulders, drawing her close so he could nuzzle her ear. " _I'm_ cold."

Her voice carried her smile. "Are you really?"

"Terribly."

"Poor thing." She tilted her head and his mouth moved from her ear to her jawline, nibbling lightly. "I believe these sleeping bags can be zipped together."

"Is that so?" he whispered against the corner of her lips.

"I have it on good authority."

"Whose?"

She was glad that he couldn't see her blush in the dark. "I may not have liked camping, but I've been on a few trips with friends when I was a teenager. Most of them came from Starfleet families like mine, so we all had the same kind of gear."

It took him a moment to follow her train of thought, but then he broke out laughing and hugged her to him. "Who would have thought?"

"Hey!" She tried to poke him but he only hugged her tighter.

"Kathryn Janeway, you're full of surprises." His voice was deeper than usual, with a lilt she'd never heard before which made her feel warm all over. "Why don't you show me how this zipping business works?"

When she finally fell asleep, her body intimately entwined with his, she couldn't help smiling at the thought that under the right circumstances, camping held some definite appeal after all.

-==/ The End. \==-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note for the Trek history buffs: TNG's episode "Starship Mine" showed the baryon sweep procedure.


End file.
